La estación del amor
by SukiKuroyume
Summary: Todo comenzó con un carnaval, pero no todo sera normal.. cuando menos lo esperes te enamoraras. ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en una situación así?¿Acaso lo callarías? ...


**Bueno principalmente esto le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y no me pertenece**

Este es un fic Yaoi! si no te gusta pues no lo leas aunque no es muy fuerte asi que bueno no se

este es un fic Spamano

bueno no tiene un buen final ...

Casi se me olvida me guie en un cuento de amor llamado las estaciones del amor de ..Horacio Quiroja bueno pues la adapte así que no merezco credito D:

* * *

**La estación del Amor**

**Primavera**

Era un sábado de carnaval. Antonio se acababa de entrar al corso, ya al oscurecer, y mientras deshacía un paquete de serpentinas miró al carruaje que se encontraba delante de él. Extrañado de una cara que no vio la noche anterior.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quién es ella? No parece de aquí y tampoco es muy fea.- dijo el moreno mirando desde su puesto a la "hermosa" señorita.

-¡Con un demonio Antonio! Dirás que él no parece fea- dijo su acompañante con cierto aire socarrón- Él es el sobrino de uno de los grandes de la mafia italiana. Llegó ayer, me parece.. pero cuidadito hagas algo estúpido como es tu costumbre –advirtió su jefe sin rastro de burlarse esta vez.

-¿Cómo que algo estúpido? – respondió el ojiverde dejando pasar lo de "es tu costumbre" -Yo soy alguien perfectamente cuerdo y muy trabajador como para saber lo que me conviene o no señor..

-Acaso me dirás que no es tu costumbre hacer cosas tontas no recuerdas aquella vez que pensaste que podías hablar con las tortugas, los tomates y otras cosas más.

-Eso podría decirse que son pequeñas "recaídas" –contesto Antonio inflando sus mejillas como acto de reflejo.

-Y que con el "Señor de los tomates" …

Lo cierto era que aunque más que tratara de ganar alguna de sus famosas peleas siempre las perdía, sin importar que, cuando o como, pero decidió ignorarlo entonces fijó su mirada en los orbes color chocolate de la "hermosa" criatura. Era un chico más joven que él, no más de los 14 años. Bajo su cabello se encontraba un rostro de suprema blancura, de ese color blanco mate de rasgos muy finos. Por lo cual no se sorprendió de haberlo confundido con una mujer al principio, lo cual "no" era muy común en él. Al sentir la mirada de aquel joven posada en el quedo deslumbrado y embobado por más de cinco minutos.

-¡Que encanto! –susurro, quedando inmóvil. Un momento después la serpentinas se encontraban en todos lados. Desorientado comenzó a tirar las suyas a lo tonto dando en la cara a su jefe y en cuanta persona tuviera en frente, provocando la risa burlona del joven hacia él.

Más aquello que más bien llegaba a la falta de respeto a todas las personas. Las dos personas que se encontraban justo detrás de él miraron un momento al derrochador de serpentinas que tenían justo al frente sino antes de dedicarle unas cuantas miraditas asesinas pero claro sin mucha sangre desde luego.

-Oye ¿Quiénes son ellos? –le murmuro a a su compañero que se encontraba más rojo que un tomate de furia por haberlo golpeado más de tres veces con aquella caja que tenía en manos.

-E-ellos son los padres de tu.. chico – respondió con risas burlonas no muy discretas, haciendo imposible cualquier intento de esconderlas.

Aquella relación cada día se sentía más tensa con un poco de remordimiento, lo adoraba y eso no era nada de relevancia, provocando un delirio que pareciera mas a una no muy sana obsesión. Pasaron tres largos meses, de un amor no muy convencional, no pasaba de las sonrisas y aquellos insultos provocados por el mismo, hasta que llego el punto de hartarlo de una manera no muy grata.

**Verano**

Los días pasaban y la relación que tenían ellos dos no era muy convencional, aunque a Antonio no le importaba lo que realmente de hablaran de su nuevo "compañero", pero su relación nunca paso de aquellas sonrisas y miradas fugaces de solo un momento. Una noche el castaño se dispuso a ir a la casa de "amigo" y como no era muy difícil de ocultar una gran casa con demasiados adornos que parecían exagerados para el español.

Al entrar pido encontrarse con él pero al instante lo negaron ya que se encontraba haciendo algo importante según lo que le dijeron. Mantuvo su frente en alto, mientras salía lentamente de la casa. En lo alto lo miraba Lovino con algo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Hermano aun no le haz dicho nada verdad – pregunto su hermano con tristeza, al mismo tiempo que hacia una cara de perrito lastimado.

-no tengo la necesidad ni siquiera me importa lo que pase con él- respondió Lovino aun mirando desde la ventana sin prestarle un poco de atención a su hermano.

- ¿S-sabe que nos vamos? – pregunto de nuevo Veneziano, insistiendo continuamente con sus preguntas.

-No le he dicho nada…

-P-pero ¿Por qué?

-Es algo que no te interesa..

**Otoño**

Aquella noche partió muy lentamente, Antonio no podía dormir porque sentía que algo grande iba a pasar de un momento a otro, salió el primer rayo de la mañana desde su ventana produciéndole algo de irritación. En ese instante Lovino salía de su casa sino antes de dejarle una nota en la puerta de la casa de Antonio silenciosamente.

A pesar de que este se levantar tarde tuvo una corazonada y se levanto, después vio que alguien salía de su casa prácticamente corriendo, se levanto de su cama para ver que había pasado pero noto algo inusual en su puerta. La leyó y de un momento a otro dejo caer el papel de sus manos, corrió a vestirse y salió como el viento hasta la estación del tren a tratar de despedirse de su "amigo" aunque a decir verdad él nunca lo vio como un amigo desde el primer momento el que lo vio.

**No te quiero sino porque te quiero**

**Y de quererte a no quererte llego, Y de esperarte cuando no te espero.**

**Pasa mi corazón del frio al fuego.**

Los minutos pasaban muy lento provocando la irritación de Lovino porque a pesar de todo aun tenía esperanzas de que su castaño favorito apareciera a despedirse, negándolo hasta al final…

**Te quiero solo porque a ti te quiero, te odio sin fin, y odiándote te ruego,**

**Y a medida de este corazón viajero es no verte **

**Y amarte como un ciego.**

Las campanas sonaban sin cesar en la estación, el ojiverde corría como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando llego logro ubicarlo por su físico tan inolvidable para el español. Corrió entre la gente sin importarle las personas a su alrededor.

-Toma esto- le dijo cuando estuvo realmente a su lado sin un poco de aliento extendiéndole un trozo de papel.

Lovino se estremeció un poco y lo miro con ojos enrojecidos antes de tomar el papel con rudeza, pero Antonio sostuvo la mirada en el con suma concentración provocando un leve sonrojo en el Italiano.

-Perdóname –le dijo- no me juzgues peor de lo que en verdad soy… -hizo una pausa tras posar su mirada en un punto ciego de la estación.

En la estación esperaron un rato y sin hablar, cuando la campana volvió a sonar, Lovino le tendio su mano en forma de despedida y Antonio la retuvo un momento en silencio. Luego sin soltarlo agarro a este de la cintura y lo besó hondamente en la boca, solo siendo separados por la falta de oxigeno.

Aquel amor tan silencioso que no había presentado señales de carisias ahora lo estaba demostrando dejando de un lado el lugar y a las personas que los rodeaban.

El tren partió, lo único que se limito a hacer el español fue a vigilar como el tren partia siguiéndolo con la mirada en especial la ventanilla del chico.

Pero este nunca se asomo.

**En esta historia solo yo muero y moriré de amor porque te quiero,**

**Porque te quiero, amor,a sangre**

**Y fuego.**

_Pablo Neruda._

* * *

_Me encanto el poema cuando lo leí y en verdad me recordó tanto a esos dos.. en especial a Lovino!_

_**Espero que les haya gustado por que solamente en un cap!~** auque algo corto a mi parecer.._

_**Pero si me dejan algún review ~ podría pensar en hacer otra historia ... o seguir con las otras...**_

**uiiuu de todos modos espero que la hayan distrudado y me despido recordandoles que no necesitan una cuenta para dejar un review ~ todas las opiniones cuentan para mi ya que bueno.. soy nueva en esto.. pero me gusta hacerlo :D**

**Adiós**** y ya no hay más Sukikarinadas por hoy **


End file.
